candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Balance levels (ECCCS)
You can add data about this kind of balance levels in your fanon by editing this page. Balance levels is one of the level types in ECCCS. This level type was originally created by L819F, but IsthisEsh5 modified it quite heavily because he had his own ideas. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first balance level in ECCCS is Level 46. When balance levels are first introduced, the scale in really stable. However, the tolerance of the scale decreases quickly. They aren't too common on its own, but it becomes more common when it starts being used in mixed levels. Objective and properties In ECCCS balance levels, the moon scale from Candy Crush's now-defunct Dreamworld appears, and Odus also rests upon it. On either side of the scale, there are two different items, which unlike Dreamworld, can be candies, special candies, combos, or blockers. Players must collect both items in equal quantities if at all, or else Odus will fall off the scale, failing the level. Any collections that happen due to falling candies at the start are not counted towards the scale, as the items on each side of the moon only appear after all cascades are done. In some levels, the scale may be imbalanced from the start, to which the moon scale will tilt when the items on both sides appear. The number of items that it takes for Odus to fall from imbalance depends on the tolerance. Each item has a tolerance value that shows how much of an item can be collected before Odus falls. For example, if there's a tolerance of 10/10, and 3 items are collected on the left side, the scale is now 7/13, and if 3 candies are collected on the right side from there, the scale is back to 10/10. The moon scale updates as a move goes on, but Odus only updates at the end of each move. So if Odus takes 10 icing or striped candies to fall and you destroyed 12 icing and 3 striped candies in the same move, Odus will not fall. However, if the last move fulfills the score or all moves are used, the balance scale is locked to be perfectly balanced. In mixed levels with the balance type, the moon scale locks when the condition is completed. All moves don't have to be used, and the moon scale just acts as a hindrance to completing the condition. Trivia *The level icon of this type was inspired by the original balance levels along with Dreamworld, as the color scheme is blue and red, and the icon is Odus on the moon scale. **The two items on the sides of the icon are blue candies and red candies, representative of the coloring. *If a balance level with 1/1 tolerance appeared, it would play out the same way as an anti-order level with two anti-orders of 1 tolerance. Gallery Balanceicon.png|Balance icon used in ECCCS Screenshot104.png|The tolerance for both orange and purple candies on the scale is 20. Category:Level types Category:Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga